List of fan films including the Time Agency
The Time Agency was a group apparently based in the 51st century and employing Human Time Agents. It is unknown how long it existed, but it was shut down sometime in the 51st century. The Agents utilized wrist straps which enabled them to travel through time to go on missions of an unspecified nature. In the BBC Torchwood series, it is revealed that there are only seven Time Agents left from the original Time Agency, one of which is Captain Jack Harkness. In fanon A Series in the 1990's was running with the same name as 'Time Agent'. In 2006-08, Jaime Carroll had an idea to make a fan-series to invole the Time Agency, but due to a workoverload he handed the project over to Billy Treacy. Since Time Agent began by Billy Treacy, more people started to make there own series based on the idea by Jaime Carroll, but are strictly set in a different universe to Time Agent. Fan Productions ''Time Agent'' '''(2008-2012) '''Produced by Jaime Carroll, Billy Treacy, Matthew Perks and Jon Gransden Base Members: Agent Mortis (Jaime Carroll), Keith "Nidge" Cookson (Daniel Sherratt), Jennifer Jones (Charlie Holliday), Gabriel Messinger (Andy Fowler)All four will be part of the base in the fourth series. Base Name: Time Agency: Dartchester City (England), previously Time Agency: East Region 1 (England). Spin-off Shows: ''Dan the Cyborg'' and Dan's Diary ''Time Agent: In The Wrong Time'' (2009) Produced by Mike Moore Note: This series was going to be released in 2008, but was delayed and was released in 2009, this was filmed near the same time as Time Agent by Billy Treacy & Jaime Carroll. ''Agent X & Agent Smith: Time Agents'' (2010) Produced by Dylan Todd, Sickle Media 2010 Base Members:'' ''Agent Smith'' and Agent X '''Base Name:' Unknown Spin-off Shows: Agent Smith - Time Agency''' ' Plover Close '' (2010-2012) Produced by Thomas Collins and Matthew Beale Current Base Members:'' ''Agent Jack Barnes & Sally Base Name: N/A ''UCIS'' (2012) Produced by Jordan Hope, John Hope, Julie Williams Base Members: Agent Jayden (Jordan Hope), Callum Frost, Thomas Kennedy Base Name: Unified Counter Intelligence Service HQ (England) ''Time Agent: London'' '(2014) '''Produced by '(TBA) '''Curent Base Members: '''Ethan White (Cieron Doherty), Angus King (Edward Dovey), Lewis Austerlitz, Alec Austerlitz '''Base Name: '''Time Agency: London & South West Essex Time Agent: Scotland '(TBA) '''Produced by' Neil Halpin Current Base Members: Captain Paul Crawford & Agent Ash Brown Base Name: Time Agency: North Scotland Time Agent: Irish style (TBA) Produced by 'TBA '''Current Base Members '''TBA '''Base '''TBA [[The Time Agency (TV Series)|'The Time Agency (2018)]] Produced by Daniel Benbow and Zachariah Sturch Showrunner: Daniel Benbow Base Leaders: 'Director Alfred Horton and Officer Mary Cabot '''Base Members: '' Time Detective James Phillips Time Agents Amelia Nocturne and Richard Travess Former Base Members: '''Time Detective Hunter Xenon '''Allies: The Doctor Base Name: Time Agency Base: London, 1992 (Cover identity: Esocentric Travel Agents) Related Shows: Doctor Who, The Ghost Notes Category:2000s Film Category:The Time Agency